prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shirabe Ako
cure muse? sorry guys but up for debate now that the LJ scan is here. Unless you can get a good web source it stays right here on the talk page. joe's rebutle Im sorry but that maybe inpossible because cure muse has pink eyes ako has orenge eyes. from Joseph Barker Sorry, but does it occur to you that the cures in this season have different eye colors from their hair and theme color. For example, Cure Melody: pink hair, theme color pink, eye color blue. Cure Rhythm: yellow hair, theme color white, eye color green. Cure Beat: lavender hair, theme color blue, yellow eye color. Cure Passion, 5:36, August 8, 2011. Ako might be the Yellow Cure If you look at the small picture on the right on the picture above, you see that she is activating the Cure Module. Look at her clothes closely, now go to Ako's gallery, look at her clothes, see a resemblence? Cure passion, 5:44, August 8, 2011. :Ako is a likely candidate but I disagree with Ako=Cure Muse=Yellow Cure. I think the yellow cure is a separate character and Muse will appear with her. This makes a nice discussion but we still lack real evidence so I can't go posting stuff on the main page. Shadowneko 12:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah I get your point, but you can tell that Ako could be the Yellow Cure since of the clothing. But I still don't understand one thing, who are Ako's parent's? (i know that, that question ﻿does not go with this subject). Cure passion, 5:49. 8/11/2011 I think the Yellow Cure looks a little bit like Aphrodite :S maybe they have a special connection ;) Playjaam 21:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Evidence Cure Passion, I agree! Shirabe Ako=Cure Muse=New Yellow Cure! Muse did not make it to the posters, not to know that he is the yellow cure! And yet there is an evidence! Muse head has a heart like a yellow cure! And the cure for yellow wrinkled sleeves such as Muse! The eyes are the same! SymphonySparkle 12:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :sorry but there's a Cure muse shadow on the poster. I think the yellow cure is not muse and never will be muse.Shadowneko 12:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) (see muse is there in the background) ::You do not understand, so I'll put the pictures in the posters and not to come out! Anyway, I'm not blind! -.- I have a lot of pictures and info on Wikia for but ... I'd rather not have to share the golden fairy tone I can name ... But if you do not care! 15:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) (SymphonySparkle anyway I'm just not logged in)) :::I can't go posting speculation on the main pages but it's fun to talk about and unless muse takes off her mask we have no idea who she is. Also honestly the only time I've seen a kid transform into an adult/teenager was Power Rangers Turbo and I'm not sure how much of that was Super Sentai(Toei's JP version) and how much was a Saban edit(I tried to use something toei for comparson). Everything points to Muse being around Hibiki and Kanade's age and so I say yellow cure=new character with nothing to do with Muse. We'll see how it goes... Shadowneko 16:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I bet that yellow cure Muse! SymphonySparkle 17:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::My theory stands and I have complete confidence in it. Yellow Cure = Muse = Ako. Shadowneko believes that Yellow Cure has nothing to do with Muse at all, but I don't think it's possible for them to be completely unrelated because of that heart. I feel that it must mean something! By the way, I don't understand the whole Cure Amarilla thing. All the other Cure names of Suite have something to do with music, so Amarilla really wouldn't work. How did that start anyway? PockyPrincess 11:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I keep saying that maybe Ako=Yellow cure but Ako does not equal muse...now it could be her sister or someone else related to Ako but I stand firm in the belief that Ako is not muse and never will be muse. Toei keeps toying with us and it's a great mystery and we'll see how it goes soon enough.Shadowneko 20:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Cure Muse = Yellow Cure If that Japanese magazine scan above is in any way accurate, it's confirmed that Cure Muse is the Yellow Cure. The title at the top reads "Cure Module Cure Muse version" and all over the page we see the Yellow Cure. And on the right side of the page, we see that Dodory and Tiry can be loaded into the Module. Most importantly, at the bottom of the page, the 3 items for sale: Cure Muse Costume for Kids, Cure Muse doll, and Cure Muse plushie. I know the age/size/figure/eye colour of Cure Muse and the Yellow Cure are totally different, which really puzzles me, but this magazine scan really seems to suggest that the Yellow Cure is Cure Muse. Which makes me think that maybe the person we always thought of as Muse (aka the Black Masked Cure) is not really Cure Muse at all. Maybe she's just borrowing Muse's name and holding on to the real Muse's Cure Module and Dodory, for whatever reason. I've always thought it strange how she was able to transform into a Cure and then stuff her Cure costume inside that black suit lol, aka she doesn't transform because the Cure Module is not hers and she doesn't have a Cure costume in the first place. So yeah, I think the Masked Cure is not a real Cure at all, maybe just a helper, or a non-Cure main chara like Shiny Luminous or Milky Rose. On another note, I belong to the group who thinks that Yellow Cure = Ako. The size, age and hair colour match, as well as her shape of her eyes and style of her bangs. Something I've noticed in Suite is now the girls retain the style of their bangs even in Cure form. Ako has quite a unique fringe style, and the Yellow Cure seems to have an identical style, which is quite a giveaway IMO lol. CureMisa 19:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Union with Cure Muse Shouldn't the page be united with Cure Muse, as it happens for the other Cures? 14:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Bro just did that as you can see. He told me he doesn't have a merge tool, so the merge had to happen by hand. -Elizara 23:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :that's one thing I did today but since there are no auto merge tools here that I can find I did it by hand and left a redirect behind. It still needs some formatting work but it contains all the information that the two pages contained. Shadowneko 00:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Purple to Yellow?? It's weird, but how can Dodori give a yellow transformation to Ako?? =/ I guess we'll see to the next episode... Lopdrop 10:20, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Too many pictures in the gallery? This is something I've noticed on most character pages, actually. Would you guys mind if I took off some unnecessary pictures? Do we really need multiple pictures of her transformation/attacks on her character page when we could just put them in her attacks' page? Tomoe-San 07:51, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :yes and this is something I'm trying to find the time to clean up. Pretty Cure fans seem to be picture crazy and we don't need this many. If you want you can help by removing things and marking the pictures for deletion as it's hard for one little admin like me to police everything. Shadowneko 13:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Of course I'll help, I just didn't want to make major changes like wham and look like I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll start from Cure Black and work my way up through all the Cures. :